


【SK/ABO】何絮似风(18)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK/ABO】何絮似风(18)

☞私设abo，个人脑洞，请勿上升

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:

 

“今天戏杀青了，晚些我陪你去产检。”Singto勉强从Krist嘴下抢救下被咬得发红的腺体，那附近一片肌肤都刺刺的疼。

“你要休假了吗？”

对上Krist期盼的眼神，Singto点了点头，亲了一口诱人的红唇。

尽管有Krist在背后私人加训，Singto的唱歌水平依然堪忧，毕竟一口吃不成胖子。

当初签下Singto，GMM原本的打算是培养alpha歌手，光alpha这个噱头足以引来关注度，Singto的唱功哪怕只是比一般人稍好一点也够GMM包装营销了。

但现在怎么看这个培养方案都不切实际。

不过出乎意料的，在一次MV客串中，Singto的表演天赋被挖掘了出来。

GMM上边当机立断，安排Singto试戏，有打算让Singto以演员出道的意思。

演员的话，对唱歌要求就低很多了。

好在当初吹嘘alpha歌手的通告没发出去，GMM松了一口气。

Singto只签了五年的活约，GMM想要的自然是想在合约期内尽可能多的榨取他带来的利益。

这次Singto参与的剧本中，男二正是痴情alpha的设定，戏份不多又讨喜，正好拍完也差不多该让Singto休陪护产假，戏里戏外人设一致。

等到Krist宝宝生了，戏也差不多开始宣传了，如果反响好，趁热打铁推出Singto的新作。

对于GMM的决定Singto没什么异议，合约精神他还是有的。

当初他签GMM有自己的私心，结果比他想象的好，疗养院那边说爸爸的状态一天天好了起来，说不定到时候爸爸都能打起精神帮他们带小包子了。

那么做歌手还是做演员，左右也就五年的事。

Singto做什么都会尽心尽力，不过他也有自己的打算。和GMM的合约他会好好做到结束，不过之后他还是想和Krist低调的过自己的小日子，生活在聚光灯下Singto终究不是那么喜欢。

这些都是后话了，当前要紧的是抓住这大半年的陪休产假，好好照顾他的大宝宝和小宝宝。

 

 

 

下午陪着Krist去做了产检，宝宝发育的很好，出了产科两人都带着笑。

“Kit～你刚刚偷偷问医生什么了？”

Singto本是随口问问，见Krist面上飞霞、美目流转，心里不由“噔噔”直跳。

“流氓！”

。。。。。。

(Sing·无辜懵逼·to:我做了什么？)

 

厨艺自然比不上丈母娘，但Singto这几个月也是下了苦工，孕夫营养餐做得倒是有模有样。

肚子的小包子除了头两个月不太安分，这些日子倒是乖乖巧巧，Krist的食欲也好了不少。许是为人父的责任感，此刻对着味道一般的孕夫餐Krist也不挑剔。

Singto坐在餐桌盘瞧得入迷，忍不住伸手去捏Krist圆润了不少的脸颊，可惜一下就被狠狠拍开，并收到Krist不可思议的抗议眼神。

晚餐结束，Singto尽责尽职地扶着孕夫散步消食。

怀孕的人，吃得饱重要，运动也重要，为生产是做足了准备。

手上轻轻揉捏着Krist的腰，看着Krist隆起的肚皮，Singto复杂的心情里生出疼惜。

虽然小宝宝才近六个月，大大的肚子已经把Krist的肚皮撑得好似只有薄薄的一层，男人本就扁平的身材愈发显得这个肚子突出得厉害。

Krist见着Singto那屈着身子的小心样，不由好笑。

现在胎儿稳健，身子也不似刚开始反应那般大了，也就是揣着这个小包子有些重罢了。

Singto现在得了假陪他，有了alpha在身边的孕夫心是放到了肚子里，平和的信息素让Krist的心情颇为愉悦。

当然，若是做了某些事，定然会让他更舒坦的。

想着这个，Krist不由又有些面红，呼吸也急促了些。Singto以为Krist累着了，忙扶着他去坐下。

 

“Kit～”

撩了一把Krist额上的汗，Singto又埋怨起曼谷天气，实在闷热得很。Krist顾着宝宝，空调也是虚虚开着，温度依然很高。

“我去给你切些水果。”

取了个垫子放在Krist腰后，Singto盘算着拿些水果来给大宝宝消暑。

没想到Krist却一把勾住他的手，面色红红的轻喃了句“不急～”，细汗浮在红嫩的肌肤上，竟生出几分可口。

Singto有些摸不着头脑，以为他又有什么不适，连忙一屁股又坐回沙发上，半搂着Krist替揉他的肚子。

 

Krist将身子的大部分重量都倚在Singto身上，眯着眼享受了一会儿顺毛。

稍稍按捺了一下激动得突突跳的神经，心里活络得紧。

P’Sing这臭木头桩子！

到底要Kit暗示到什么时候嘛！

搭在Singto手上的白嫩手掌不着痕迹的往下滑，朝不可言说的隐秘处摸去。

抓到了！

“哦咦！Kit～”Singto惊叫起来，又碍于Krist靠在他身上，一动也不敢动。

似乎为了表达对他大惊小怪的不满，缚住下身的手紧了紧，灵巧的手指勾开拉链，扯着CK薄裤头探进了里头，冰凉的指尖和温热的掌心与抬头壮大的小狮子来了一个亲密接触。

“K。。Kit～”

随着指尖的跃动，冰凉刺激着火热，拨弄乐器的薄茧剐蹭着肉皮，不安分地谱出乐章。

Krist若有似无的呻吟和低低的喘气听得Singto头皮发麻，身下的涨痛和浸透衬衣的薄汗散播着情欲的气息。

“P’Sing～好奇今天Kit问医生什么了吗？”

“什。。什么？”

像是被烈火炙烤着神经，Singto艰难地偏头去看Krist的脸，想要以此转移对脆弱处的注意力，却让纤薄的自制力再次大受打击。

那张白得发光的俏脸上染着胭脂，白里透红，媚意横生，看得Singto不自觉地想咽口水，嘴里偏又干渴地很，喉口只有火烧火燎的刺痛。

Krist灵动的美目是那样清纯无辜，微撅的红润双唇开口却尽是挑逗。

“我问医生，最快什么时候能吃了你～”

话音刚落，淌着清液的小口随即被拇肚狠狠刮过。

“嘶～”

Singto不由倒吸了一凉气，微红的眼底，渴望一览无遗。

身侧的人翻了个身，大大咧咧跨坐在Singto腿上，失去巧手关爱的小狮子被黏腻的液体染透。

Singto有些诧异，他还不至于情欲如此泛滥。

随着Krist下身的蹭动，布料的摩擦中渗出气味浓重的体液。

揽住Krist的腰身，固定住他乱扭的小身子，没等Singto调侃一句“骚宝宝，整个身下都湿透了。”Krist猛地就亲了上来。

唇瓣相撞带来的一丝痛意并没有影响两人亲吻的热情。

Krist像一只小兽撕咬着Singto的唇瓣，毫无章法的小舌探入口腔内四处搅动，气势汹汹的模样弄得Singto又是好笑又是心里痒痒的。

捏住纤细的后颈固定住乱晃的大脑袋，Singto反客为主的勾住了捣乱的小舌汲取着甜液，两人汹涌交缠的信息素溢满了房间，让呼吸都变得艰难而粗重。

白瓷小脸一片通红，暧昧的银丝顺着唇角滴落，在Krist无力的拍打中，Singto总算是松开了吮得发肿的红唇。

气喘吁吁的Krist不满瞪了一眼Singto。

厚脸皮！伪君子！

之前怎么勾搭都不理Kit，现在倒是亲得比谁都起劲。

“不许动，今天P’Sing是Kit的晚餐，我要吃掉你呐！”

Krist奶声奶气的威胁听得Singto下腹绷得难受，大宝贝又奶凶地扑到Singto身上，啃咬着气味浓郁的侧颈，手上不停歇地撕扯着Singto摇摇欲坠的衬衣，黏腻香甜的omega液一股一股地涌出，将两人身下的布艺沙发染成深色。

难掩星目里飞扬的神色，Singto任由Krist在自己身上“作威作福”。

虽然知道孕期omega性欲特别旺盛，对alpha的需求会大大上升，但Singto还是被浪的起飞的Krist迷得神魂颠倒。

托着Krist进来越发圆润饱满的嫩臀，Singto思考了一会儿。

克制一点做应该也不打紧，他的大宝宝都“饿”坏了，肚子的小宝宝也应该为他们考虑一下。

“嘶～”

捏住作恶的小嘴亲了上去，Singto打断了Krist的乱啃，惹来不悦的一声嘤咛。

只是再让Krist在身上“磨牙”，Singto的小兄弟都快给疼萎了。

大掌轻蹭着Krist敏感的腰际，惹得被锁在怀里激吻的人颤抖个不停。

扒住裤头边，Singto托着小屁股往上一抬，顺势把早就湿哒哒的裤子脱了下来甩得老远，Krist潮水泛滥的股间就这样压在了剑拔弩张的大肉柱上。。。

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
